


Purring

by Instantwaffles



Series: MariChat May! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...probably, Day Two, F/M, Marichat May, Purring, forced snuggles, i promise the next chapter will be longer, im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instantwaffles/pseuds/Instantwaffles
Summary: Marinette finds Chat Noir on her balcony again. She starts to believe that he is more cat than human.





	Purring

Day two: purring

Marinette stood on her bed with her head poking out of her balcony's trap door. Chat Noir was on her balcony... again. He was curled up in her plastic chair with his eyes closed. An empty plate that once held cookies sat on the table next to him. He was.... purring. The sound was rumbling from his chest and mouth. Marinette lightly nudged his leg with her hand. He twitched but didn't stop purring.

She had hoped to lure Chat to her balcony to reprimand him for stealing and creating a mess but he had gotten there before her and eaten the cookies she was planning on using for bait. And now he was asleep, purring softly with cookie crumbs stuck to his face. Marinette sighed as she lifted herself onto her balcony.

She poked his chest until he cracked open one eye, still purring. His eyes were dilated and unfocused. Marinette crossed her arms and tried to look scornful.

"What do you think you're doing?"

His purring halted briefly before coming back full force again. He closed his eyes and curled into himself. Marinette scoffed.

"Hey," she said as she reached down to poke him again, "you can't just steal from me and expect me to be okay with... ARG!"

In a split second, Chat stopped purring, grabbed her outstretched arm, and pulled her down onto the chair. He curled around her and snuggled into her hair.

Marinette turned red and tried her best to free herself. Chat didn't budge. After awhile, Marinette gave up and relaxed. Moments later, Chat resumed purring.

Although if anyone ever asked, she would have told them that she hated every second, Marinette rather enjoyed those forty five minutes of snuggling with Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> The next piece is when this will start being more coherent, I swear. Thank you for reading.


End file.
